threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII
Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII (Sangokushi 12 三國志12), is the 12th installment in Koei's famous Romance of the Three Kingdoms video game series. At this moment only a Windows version has been announced. Early Information/Speculation *XII is rumoured to be the last Romance game. *Officers can be placed in city facilities. Each facilities have different functions and would be best occupied by officers that have corresponding stats. *The battles are real-time. *The game will be compatible with touchscreens, thus the selecting of units and cities can be done by tapping on them with your finger or pen. *The game is made to be able to run on older computers. *Mr. Kitami, the game's producer, said that it will be released in 2012, and "It's not going to be at the end of the year". *All characters, or at least all important ones, will get new portraits. Early Character Portraits :More portraits stored HERE. Cao Cao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Cao Cao Cheng Yu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Cheng Yu Jia Xu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Jia Xu Xun Yu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xun Yu Xun You - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xun You Guo Jia - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Guo Jia Cai Yan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Cai Yan (Wenji) Lady Zhen - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lady Zhen Lady Zhou - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lady Zhou Dian Wei - RTKXII (large).jpg|Dian Wei Xu Chu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xu Chu Cao Ren - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Cao Ren Cao Hong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Cao Hong Xiahou Dun - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xiahou Dun Zhang Liao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang Liao Li Dian - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Li Dian Xu Huang - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xu Huang Yu Jin - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Yu Jin Zhang He - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang He Pang De - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Pang De Liu Bei - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Liu Bei Zhuge Liang - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhuge Liang Pang Tong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Pang Tong Xu Shu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xu Shu Fa Zheng - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Fa Zheng Huang Yueying - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Huang Yueying Guan Yu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Guan Yu Zhang Fei - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang Fei Ma Chao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Ma Chao Huang Zhong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Huang Zhong Zhao Yun - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhao Yun Wei Yan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Wei Yan Ma Dai - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Ma Dai Yan Yan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Yan Yan Sun Jian - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Sun Jian Sun Ce - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Sun Ce Sun Quan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Sun Quan Sun Shangxiang - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Sun Shang Xiang Zhou Yu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhou Yu Lu Su - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lu Su Lü Meng - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lü Meng Lu Xun - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lu Xun Da Qiao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Da Qiao Xiao Qiao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Xiao Qiao Huang Gai - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Huang Gai Taishi Ci - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Taishi Ci Gan Ning - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Gan Ning Zhou Tai - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhou Tai Ding Feng - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Ding Feng Sima Yi - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Sima Yi Wang Yuanji - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Wang Yuanji Zhang Jiao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang Jiao He Jin - RTKXII (Large).jpg|He Jin Ding Yuan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Ding Yuan Dong Zhuo - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Dong Zhuo Li Ru - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Li Ru Hua Xiong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Hua Xiong Diaochan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Diao Chan Lu Bu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Lü Bu Chen Gong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Chen Gong Han Fu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Han Fu Yan Baihu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Yan Baihu Liu Yan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Liu Yan Liu Biao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Liu Biao Zhang Song - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang Song Gongsun Zan - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Gongsun Zan Yuan Shao - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Yuan Shao Tian Feng - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Tian Feng Ju Shou - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Ju Shou Yuan Shu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Yuan Shu Zhang Lu - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhang Lu Meng Huo - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Meng Huo Zhu Rong - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Zhu Rong Dong Tuna - RTKXII (Large).jpg|Dong Tuna External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *4Gamer (Japanese) Category:Videogames